The Hunger Games with a Twist
by KATE and HUMPHREY FOREVER
Summary: Ok so this is basicly the hunger games but instead of Peeta, Gale gets chosen for the hunger games. I know that alot of people like Katniss and Peeta together but lets give Gale a chance. But there will be a twist later in the story. Hope you like it. Oh and Please review!Oh and its rated T cuz its the hunger games
1. Chapter 1

**Ok Well Hi everybady. Ok this is my first hunger games story so go easy on me, ok? So yeah read on. Oh and im am not Suzanne Collins so there forth I do not own the hunger games. Ok so hope you like it and as always MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR. Ok on to the story.**

So this is in K pov. Everything is the exact same so I'll start at the Reaping.

When Prim and I get to the town square its already filled with people and I find Gale pretty fast because he's real tall. I really hope neither of us gets reaped. As we go to sign in Prim starts to get scared. I can tell because she kinda slows down and then she stops. And I pull her aside.

" Its ok, its ok, they're just gonna take a little bit of blood.."

" But you didn't say any.."

" I know, but it doesn't hurt much"

After we sign in I tell Prim to go sit with the little kids and that I'll meet her afterwards. I also go to the 16 year old section and wait til it begins. I turn to find Gale and I see him a good ways away looking at me too. He mouths the words

Its ok. I know it it starts, he also says ' war terrible war' that makes me laugh, Then I hear the District 12 escort Effie Trinket

" Welcome, Welcome the time has come to select the next courages boy and girl tribute to represent District 12 in the 74 annual Hunger Games, before we begain we have film brought to you from the Capital"

Now I hear what Gale was mimicing,

War, terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace, hard fought, sorely won. People rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost. When the traitors were defeated, we swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed, that each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute, one young man and woman, to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice. The lone victor, bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future.

" I just love that, OK, ladies first,"

I can feel the tension all around me. And what makes it worse is that Effie is taking is forever to chose the slip of paper. But when she does I find my self holding my breath.

" Primrose Everdeen!"

Now I find myself frozen. I see Prim starting to walk to the Peace Keepers. And I find myself going to her.

" Prim!"

As I try to get to the Peace Keeper hold me back.

" Prim, NO! NO! I VOLUNTEER! I volunteer as Tribute,"

I hear Effie but I can't tell what shes saying. I run and give Prim a hug.

"Prim, you need to get out of here. Go find mom. "  
" No... "  
" Go find mom! "  
" No! "  
" Prim, go find mom right now! I'm so sorry, Prim. "  
" No, no! "  
"Prim, please! "

That's when I see Gale come and grap Prim and he takes her to mother.

" NO!"

That's when the Peace Keepers take me to the stage.

" Whats your name?"

" Katniss Everdeen"

" I bet my hat that was your sister"

" Yes,"

" Well give a hand to our tribute,"

No one claps. Instead they put their 3 fingers to their lips then to the air. It's a sign of respect. I so hope this hurries up so I don't brake down.

" OK now on to the boys"

I'm so hopeing its not Gale.

" Gale Hawtorne!"

NO! This must be a nightmare! Its not because I see him come to the stage. This time I really do brake down. I start crying and I cover my face with my hands when all of a sudden I feel someone come and hug me. I can tell its Gale because he smells like pine wood. And that's what I smell.

" Well say hello to Tributes, Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne!"

I feel myself fall to my knees. But a few seconds later I feel Gale pick me up bridal style. I feel Gale walk alittle then set me down.

" I'll be gone a while then I'll come to get you. Ok?"

" Ok" I say through tears.

I hears the door close then open up again.

"Katniss!"

I open my eyes and see Prim.

" Prim!"

I jump from my chair and give Prim a hug.

" Prim listen we don't have much time so listen, What ever happends don't put your name in extra times for food. If some else comes I'll ask if they can help feed you ok?"

" You have to try to win, you can hunt,"

" Yeah I can and I'm smart you know,.

" Yeah so please try to win, Ok?"

" Don't worry I will," I give her a kiss on the forehead.

Then I turn to my mother who also came in.

" You can't tune out again not like when dad died"

" I won't"

" No you can't your all she has left, no matter what you feel; you have to be there for her, don't cry" I say giving her a hug." Don't cry"

" Times up" I hear a Peace Keeper say.

I give Prim one more big hug.

" Bye, Prim I love you"

Then the door closes then opens up this time I see the bakers youngest son Peeta I think.

" Hello,"

" Hi, Im Peeta,"

"Yeah I've seen you at the Bakery,"

" Yep"

" Um not to be rude but why are you here?"

" Oh I wanted to tell you that whatever Prim or your mom need I can help them,"

" Thank you so so much," I say as I give Peeta a hug. " I know its to much to ask but is it possible to help Gale's family?"

" I already am."

" Huh?"

"I just came from seeing him."

" Thank You,"

Just then a Peace Keeper came in.

" Times up,"

I give Peeta one last hug.

" Thank you!" I call after him.

" Your welcome!" He calls back.

After a while Magde the major's daughter comes in.

" Here," she says. She hands me her Mockingjay pin.

" Thank you"

" Sure thing, try to win, ok?"

" I will," The next thing she does surprises me, she gives me a hug.

" Bye,"

" Bye,"

A few minute later Gale comes back in to get me. He gives me another hug.

" How you doing?" He asks

" Better, Thanks for what you did out there, I need that,"

" Your weclome, well we better get going before Effie goes mad,"

I laugh at this.

" Yeah we better,"

**OK this was the first chapter of a long story ahead of us. I hoped you liked it. Please Please Review. Well I'm out. Again PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. I Love You

Hi Hi! So I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I'm sorry that Katniss is a bit out of character, but how would you feel if both you and your best friend both had to go to the games? My point exactly! So let;s read shall we.

After we found Effie she was a little mad cause we were a little late to getting to her. She was over it by the time we got to the Capital car. That took us to the Capital train. I've been right not to cry again. The train station is swarming with people with insect like cameras right next to my face. I've had experience wiping emotion off my face, so since I've stopped crying I do that now. And I see Gale does the same thing. Once we get to the train we are forced to wait for a few more minutes so the people can get their pictures.

I can see in the far back of everybody Prim crying, trying to get to me. That nearly breaks me. I have to turn around so no one sees me crying again. But crying right now might actually help me. Make yourself look weak so you're not the first to be targeted by the careers. That was the strategy for a girl from district 7, Johanna Mason a few years ago. She made her self seem weak and she was the victor that year.

" Are you ok?" Gale asks me.

" No, I saw Prim trying to get to me," I say trying not to cry.

" Oh I see her. Well get through this together. Ok?"

" Ok,"

After he says that I hear Effie telling us to go further into the train. Once we're inside it takes my breath away. Its so beautiful, it's the fanciest place I've ever seen. There's even foods I've never even heard of and everything feels super soft, all of us sit on soft chairs. Gale across from me and Effie next to me. Gale gets up to get some water, he gets me a glass also.

There's a long period of silence before Effie starts talking again.

" You're going to love it here, even if It's just for a little while,"

More silence. Gale tries to keep up a conversation and so does Effie but I'm really beat down and really tired that I barely notice.

" So Katniss why did you volunteer for your sister?" Effie asks.

When she asks Gale chokes on some water he was drinking and spits it on Effie. I'm super mad to answer but I can't help laughing at Effie.

" Sorry," Gale says trying to keep a smile off of his face.

" Its ok," She says with clenched teeth," I think I'm going to go clean up then I'll go get Haymitch,"

" Ok," I say, but when she leaves both Gale and I bust out laughing.

" I heard that," Effie says from the hall way.

That makes us laugh even more. When we stop, I start thinking only one of us will ever see District 12 again, if either of us.

" Catnip, you ok?" Gale asks.

" I'm fine," I lie.

" You know I know you better than that what's the matter?"

" I'm really scared," I say tearing up.

" I'm am to, but no matter what happens I promise you right here right now that I will get you home,*sigh* because I love you, Katniss Everdeen," Gale says taking my face in his hands and wipes my tears away with his thumb. The next thing I say I mean.

" I love you too, Gale Hawthorne," I say leaning in to kiss him, and kisses me right back, it was a small kiss at first then he leaned in a little more since I was in the chair across from him I get up and sit on his lap and kiss him again.

" Aww, isn't that sweet," Someone says.

I jump and accidently bite Gales lip.

" Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," I say making sure he's ok.

" That's ok it doesn't hurt…oww…much," He says.

" If you guys are done kissing maybe you can show me where the ice is," The holder of the voice is Haymitch.

" Why would you think we would know where the ice is?" I say mad that he ruined my time with Gale.

" True," Says Haymitch taking my old seat.

I get off of Gale and take the seat next to him but he takes hold of my hand and brings me back and he kisses me again then pulls me on to his lap.

" Ok so what's our plan," Gal e ask.

" Wow, you're an eager pair, most of them aren't so eager," Haymitch says

" Well yeah I need to get Katniss home at all costs," Gale says.

Again this ruins me. I start crying so I put my head under his neck and cry while he tries to calm me down. It works like 20 minutes later. But I stay where I am.

" You ok Catnip?" He asks.

I nod my head.

" This could work," I hear Haymitch say.

" What?"

" You guys, that's the image we will go for," Haymitch says

" What image?" Gale asks.

" The star crossed lovers," Haymitch says.

" Fine with me, fine with you?" Gale asks me.

I nod. And Haymitch gets up and leaves.

" Gale I'm tired," I say.

" Ok," Gale says standing up. And he carries me to my room. He sets me down on a really soft bed.

" Thank you," I say.

" I'll be right back, ok?"

" Ok," I say.

**For whoever is reading this, one, thanks a bunch for reading this story and two, I really hoped you liked this chapter I worked on it for three days to make sure it was good enough for you guys to read. Please Review it would mean a lot. Luv ya guys**


End file.
